


Errore

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Bryger
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una piccola storia (what if) che scrissi sulla coppia JimxSteven, ambientata ai tempi della loro presenza nella compagnia Lark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errore

Le labbra di Jim, con violenza, si impadronirono di quelle di Steven.  
Il ragazzo gemette. Quegli appuntamenti segreti gli causavano ripulsa, eppure non riusciva ad allontanarsi.  
Desiderava quegli incontri clandestini.  
I suoi baci, per lui, avevano il dolce sapore di un veleno.  
Eppure, era tutto sbagliato.  
Lui era il fidanzato di Olivia!  
E la amava!  
Eppure, non riusciva ad allontanare le mani e le labbra di Jim.  
Tutt'altro, si abbandonava senza riserve a quelle mani così calde ed esperte.  
Si concedeva a lui, totalmente.  
E anche quello era sbagliato!  
Erano entrambi uomini!  
Eppure, il suo corpo bramava quelle mani maschili, callose e calde.  
Lui, il suo rivale più anziano, sapeva come farlo gridare e gemere.  
E non riusciva a sottrarsi al suo desiderio.  
Il suo corpo era come drogato di lui.  
I suoi sensi erano ubriachi dei suoi tocchi.  
Ogni tocco, ogni bacio alimentava un desiderio che si poteva spegnere in un altro bacio, in un altro tocco.  
Eppure quel desiderio pareva avere un carburante che non terminava mai.  
La tregua da quella brama era temporanea e ingannatrice.  
E presto essa si tramutava in passione faticosamente controllata.  
La bocca di Jim, lenta, indugiò sul suo collo.  
-Steven...-mormorò l'altro con voce colma di desiderio carezzandogli dolcemente il viso e insinuando la mano nella nube ramata dei capelli. Non riusciva a rinunciare a quel corpo così giovane e meravigliosamente sensuale, eppure sapeva...  
Era sbagliato!  
Steven era il suo rivale nella scuderia Lark!  
E lui era il fidanzato di Olivia!  
Lei era la bellissima figlia del proprietario della compagnia!  
Eppure, non gli bastava.  
Il suo corpo era attratto dal suo giovane rivale, Steven Boy.  
Lo desiderava.  
Lo voleva.  
Lo bramava.  
Ma il suo cuore cosa cercava?  
Non lo sapeva. O forse non voleva saperlo?  
Dolcemente, lo costrinse disteso sul divano della sua stanza. Il suo giovane amante era dotato d'uno spirito mordace e pungente... Eppure, nei loro incontri, tutta la sua persona pareva piegarsi al tocco delle sue mani e delle sue labbra...  
Si arrendeva a lui.  
Si sottometteva ai suoi tocchi.  
Tra le sue dita Steven era malleabile come cera nelle mani di un vasaio.  
Poteva fare di lui qualsiasi cosa.  
E Steven avrebbe accettato ogni bacio, ogni respiro, ogni tocco, senza ribellarsi.  
E gli piaceva quella sua passione così viva, eppure così docile.  
Gli smuoveva i sensi come una scossa tellurica.  
Nemmeno con Olivia aveva provato un tale desiderio.  
E non voleva farne a meno.  
Eppure, un enorme senso di amarezza corrodeva il suo cuore.  
Era un bastardo!  
Spesso, nei loro amplessi, aveva guardato Steven negli occhi.  
Il suo sguardo, così intenso e limpido, raccontava quanto le sue labbra meravigliose celassero.  
Le sue iridi nere erano colme di tristezza e dolore.  
Dai suoi occhi stillavano lacrime che non sparivano in un orgasmo.  
E la verità l'aveva colpito al cuore.  
Steven Boy soffriva una simile doppiezza.  
Il suo animo sincero la detestava.  
Aborriva una simile ipocrisia.  
Eppure, mai gli aveva fatto pesare tale angoscia.  
Si era sempre concesso ai suoi desideri.  
E lui largamente si nutriva di tale sofferenza.  
Ingannava Olivia. Distruggeva Steven.  
Eppure, non riusciva a fermarsi!  
Ed era tutto sbagliato!  
Le mani dell'altro, lentamente, denudarono il torace dell'uomo.  
Il pilota più anziano tremò di piacere. Il contatto con la pelle più giovane di Steven lo faceva fremere... I suoi sensi erano inebriati ed eccitati dal suo calore...  
I suoi denti, delicati, si immersero nel lobo dell'orecchio dell'altro, che gemette.  
Imperiosa, la sua mano cinse la vita di Steven in un solido abbraccio.  
-Jim...-mormorò il ragazzo, sgomento. Il suo sguardo, in quel momento. quasi si perdeva nelle iridi del suo rivale... Anche i suoi occhi, così calmi e maturi, erano capaci di incendiare i suoi sensi... E questo non era giusto! Ma non sapeva cosa fare! Come avrebbe potuto liberarsi da quelle catene dolcissime?  
Eppure, quel desiderio non aveva senso!  
No! Doveva liberarsi!  
Ma non ci riusciva!  
-Steven, io non rinuncerò a te. Tu sei un errore, un dolcissimo errore di cui non farei mai a meno.-affermò con voce grave e le sue labbra, voraci, divorarono ancora quelle dell'altro.  
Il giovane pilota capitolò dinanzi a quell'assedio. Non riusciva a smettere di cedere alla dolcezza ingannatrice di quelle labbra e quelle mani...  
Jim aveva ragione, era un errore.  
Tutto era uno sbaglio!  
Eppure, perché era sempre felice di sbagliare quando era con lui?


End file.
